Time can only tell
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: It Felt As If All Time Had stopped,. I sat there looking at the girl who was slowly going away to the hospital. I couldn’t believe it. I should have done something, but I didn’t.Read to Find out what happened. OneShot


It felt as if all time had stopped. I sat there looking at the girl who was slowly going away to the hospital. I couldn't believe it. I should have done something, but I didn't. But first, you need to know what happened.   
It was an ordinary summer day, I was heading to the park to meet my friend Kari. We always had "special" Saturdays at the park.   
When I got to the spot where I was supposed to meet her, I noticed that she wasn't there. She never, _never_ was late. I wondered what was going on.   
Finally, I saw her running towards me at our spot. "Sorry…I'm…late." She said panting. "It's ok Kari." I replied.   
"So, shall we take a walk around the town?" Kari asked me. "Um…sure." I replied. After we left the park, we were just walking down the sidewalks as if nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. But I was soon going to be wrong.   
"Hey, TK?" "Yea, if I did something totally stupid or dangerous, would you protect me?" Kari asked me with curiosity. "Of course I would." I said not knowing what was about to happen.   
We sat on a bench near Doty St. (don't kill me that's a name of a street where I live.) I felt as if to tell her what I felt about her. I mean to tell her I love her.   
"Um…Kari?" "Yea TK?" but before I could tell her she saw a kid in the street picking up a ball while a car was coming. Kari, being the kind person she was, raced out into the street to get the kid out of the road.   
The car was coming at a very fast pace, and Kari couldn't get out of the quick enough…the car hit her. I had seen it all. But instead of the car stopping, to see if she was ok, it swerved around her.   
I saw this and picked up my cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello, 911 what's your situation?" "Hi, I'm TK Takashi and my friend is laying in the road not moving." I said frantically. "Ok sir, where are you?" the lady over the phone asked me.   
"On Doty Street." I replied. "Ok sir, I'm sending out a call to a hospital right now, the ambulance should be there in about ten minutes." "Ok, thank you." I said as I hung up the phone.   
I raced out into the road picking her up and saying, "Kari, you're the most kindest person in the world and I love you." I said crying. I kept talking to her like that until the ambulance arrived.   
They took her away and I asked if I could come along. They said yes, and I sat near her on our way to the hospital. When we got there, I was told to wait in the waiting room while she was in the ER.   
I figured I had to call Tai. He was my first choice, after all he was Kari's brother. I called him and his phone rang two times before he answered.   
"Hello, Tai speaking." "Tai, it's TK. Kari's in the hospital." I said worried. "Ok. I'll be right there!" Tai said as he hung up his phone.   
When he got there, he asked me, "Where's Kari?" "In the ER." I said looking at the floor. "TK, what happened?" I started to explain but, tears kept streaming down my face, and I had to stop once in awhile.   
When the doctor came out, Tai and I asked at the same time, "How is she?" "Well, she's ok, but she has a broken leg, and a broken arm." I was glad that it wasn't anything too serious, like internal bleeding.   
"May we see her?" I asked. "Yes, but don't be too long, she needs her rest." "Where is she?" Tai asked. "Room 213." The doctor told us.   
When we got to Kari's room I immediately went over to her bed. "Kari…" I trailed off because I was choking on my tears to even talk.   
"TK?" I heard a weak, but angelic voice. "Yea, Kari. I'm here." I replied. She turned and looked at me. "Tk, I heard what you said." "About what?" I asked confused.   
"That you love me. Is it true?" "Of course, it is Kari." I replied looking into her sweet brown eyes. "Well, in that case I love you too." She replied. _"I'm so happy that she loves me back."_ I thought to myself.   
At that time, Tai left the room. Us not noticing him on his way out. We were too lost in each others' love. After that, we shared a kiss. Not just any old kiss, a deep fiery passionate one.   
"I'm glad you're ok." I said to her. "Me too. Now that I'm with you, my light can shine with your hope." Kari said to me. From that point on, we knew our love would last forever.   



End file.
